


Troubles

by fatrock



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceylan isn't at school for two weeks, ,leaving Guren and the others worried. One day, Ceylan comes back, acting normal as if he was always there, but they just want to find out where he had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue, blue?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing with character P.O.Vs.

 

In Class

\- Guren -

It was the last week of May, and we haven't seen Ceylan for two weeks. Sometimes he'd come back for almost a whole week, but Gen and I weren't able to talk to him... The bell rang snapping Guren out of his thoughts.

It looks like he's not here either today... That's when I saw a blue piece of hair under my nose,"Yo!"

"Achoo! Oh, Ceylan it's just you.", I sneezed

"Heh.", my best friend just grinned dumbly back in response

Then Gen came over.

\- Gen -

I walked over to Guren and Ceylan. Strange to see him gone for so long you'd think that he didn't exsist.

"Hey.", I smiled

"Hi!", Guren smiled back along with Ceylan

"Hey, you guys wanna go the Turtle Dinner, after school?", Guren asked

"Sure."

"Sorry, I'm busy this afternoon...", Ceylan trailed off I noticed that Ceylan had started to avoid our gazes, I'm sure Guren must've noticed also.

Then our teacher came in.

\- End of the day -

I walked out before Guren and the others to follow Ceylan, who got out before me! I also told Guren that I'd join up with them at the Turtle Diner later. I followed Ceylan quietly till he reached the warehouses.

"I know you there, Gen.", Ceylan spoke I gasped silently, how did he I was following him?

\- Ceylan -

I had told Gen to come out from his hiding spot, but Gen being Gen, I knew he wouldn't come out till he got the answers he wanted.

"What you do that make you absent from school so often?", I heard Gen ask

"I can't tell you..."  

"Why not?"

Great, he's putting pressure.

"I just can't."

"Are you working for someone?!"

"What makes you think that?"

"You and your absences."

Yup, Gen could probably tell that I was starting to lose my composition.

"It's not my fault..."

"If you just say why, then we'll be able to help no matter what!"

"You? We've never helped you, it was always Guren..."

It was silent for a while, I guess I hit a nerve. I started to walk away.

"Wait!", Gen started

"What?", I stopped and turned around for a brief moment

"Will we still see you again?"

"Maybe..." I continued to walk away, this time not turning my back.

\- Turtle Diner -

\- Chooki -

We had arrived 30 minutes ago and Gen still hadn't turned up. Guren, Beni and I had started our own conversation, with Toxsa interrupting every now and then with game references. That's when we heard the door bell ring, Gen came running in.

"Gen are you ok?" Beni asked coming up to him

"I saw Ceylan... Out by the warehouses...", Gen panted

"What was he doing there?", Guren asked

"I asked, but he didn't say anything..."

"That's unlike him...", Toxsa said

"I wonder what he does when he isn't here.", I said

"What if he's working for Villius?!"

"That can't be, Ceylan wouldn't do that sort of thing, betraying us out of the blue (pun not intended)!", Guren objected

"It was just a theory...", Toxsa mumbled

"But he was acting strange", Gen spoke," He left school before any of us, and his eyes seemed cold."

"Hm?", we looked at Gen

"What do you mean?", Beni asked

"They were cold, but had a hint of sorrow in them... It gave me a bad feeling.", Gen continued

"Ceylan... I won't believe you till I see it before me!", Guren argued," Besides this morning they were full of warmth weren't they?!"

I could only watch as everyone started to get into an argument about Ceylan. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue figure, and I ran out of the restaurant.

\- Toxsa -

I was starting to argue with Guren, when I saw Chooki run out of the restaurant.

"Chooki, where are you going?", I asked

"I saw something, I'll be right back!", he replied

I only growled in response, and started to follow him, soon we were all following Chooki and the blue figure. The person noticed, they started to run, so did we. We managed to follow them, until we got to the mall, that's where we lost them.

" We were so close!", I yelled

" Toxsa don't yell so loudly!", Chooki tried to calm me down

"How about we go ask Mr. White, maybe he saw someone, or something?", Guren advised

\- Shop of Wonders -

 - Beni -

We had arrived at Mr. White's shop, after we had lost the person we had been pursuing.

"Welcome!", Mr. White's cheerful voice was heard as he walked in," Oh, it's just you guys, what can I do for you?"

"Did you see anyone suspicious, or at least see Ceylan recently?", I asked

"Not that I can think of... If I do, I'll let you know, of course!", he smiled

"Thanks anyways.", I said

"I have to get going", Guren said," it getting late, I'd rather not be out after the sun. Bye."

"I've got to go to", Toxsa left

"I have a test tomorrow.", Chooki waved", see ya!"

Gen was about to leave when he paused," you coming?"

Just when I thought I saw something, I was asked something. "Sure."

Gen and I left to our apartments, we heard Mr. White saying to take care.

\- Mr. white -

I sighed after they all left, turned the sign to closed, closed the shutters, and went back to my study ( if he has one).

"So what can I do for you?", I asked Ceylan

"You used to be a knight, so I thought you might know the answer to this...", he spoke softly

"What is it?"

"If a knight did something bad, what would happen?"

"I don't know, it depends on what they did."

"Well, I might've done something unforgivable...", his voice was getting quieter at each word .

To be continued...


	2. Full Explanation?

 Next Day

\- Mr. White -

It was morning, I went down to wake up Ceylan, he had stayed the night after telling me his story. It still bothered me though, how did he free Villius? My mind traveled back to the events of last night.

\---------------------------------------

"Well, I might've done something unforgivable...", his voice was getting quieter at each word

"Hm?", I wondered

"It's n-not like I meant to!"

"Meant to?"

"I might've seen something and set him free again..."

"Him? You don't mean?"

"V-Villius..."

"And saw what?"

"I don't remember, if I remember I'll tell you."

"Okay. Say it's really late, how about you stay here for the night? I'll contact your parents."

"Thank you..."

\---------------------------------------

I reached the bedroom door as I finished thinking about last night. I tried to open the door, but to my surprise it was locked, I knocked. No answer, maybe he's still asleep... I went to go find the key to the room, and unlocked the door.

\- Ceylan -

I looked up from where I was sleeping to find Mr. White with the door open.

"Why'd you lock the door?", he asked

"Locked? What do you mean? I kept it open last night.", I replied as I got out of bed

"Ok, well how about we go have breakfast?"

"Ok."

We walked down to the back kitchen of Mr. Whites house. He started to cook some bacon, it smelled good.

While we were eating he asked me something," Were you able to remember anything last night?"

"Not much, all that I remembered was that I blacked out, and when I woke up I found Villius in front of me... Smiling...", I shivered

"Hmm... Interesting..."

"Please don't tell any of the others!"

"Ok, but you've got to promise me one thing."

"Hm?"

"Promise me that you'll be the one to seal Villius again."

"Isn't that a bit too much to ask me for? I don't even know if I'd be able to do it!"

"I believe in you, Tributon.", Mr. White just smiled at me," now let's finish our breakfasts, they'll get cold."

"Ok."

After breakfast and getting dressed, I thanked Mr. White, and left for school.

\- School -

I sat in my usual seat next to Guren. I looked over to see Guren wasn't there, and over by the front to see that Gen wasn't there. I guessed that Chooki and Toxsa weren't here either... I sighed deeply of bordom, this would be the worst school day ever...

\- After School -

I walked out of school, only to see Guren and the others waiting for me by the gate.

"Guren, you guys are here!", I smiled, only to freeze when I saw their somewhat serious faces," What's wrong?"

"Ceylan, we need to talk to you.", Guren spoke with a hint of regret in his voice

\- Turtle Diner -

\- Guren -

We were seated in our usual seats and we needed to speak with Ceylan.

"Alright, what did you want to talk to me for?", Ceylan asked a bit confused

"Ceylan, I was wondering, were did you go after school yesterday?", Gen asked

"Mr. White's that afternoon, to see his new invention. Why?"

"I thought I saw you down by the warehouses."

"What do you mean? I never went anywhere near there yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ceylan, did you ever pass by the diner, before or after seeing Mr. White?", Chooki asked

"No. I went through the short cut.", Ceylab replied eying me

I knew what he meant, when I first moved here, he had shown me all around town, and most of the shortcuts he knew of. Of course, he was talking about his favorite shortcut, it was a short ally way, that had lots of cats and dogs that we'd play with sometimes at the park.

"Then who did we see?", Toxsa asked

"I don't know but I'm glad it wasn't Ceylan.", I replied happily

"Wait, what are you talking about?", Ceylan asked

"We're talking about what we saw yesterday, first Gen says he saw you at the warehouse, which you denied, and then we saw a blue figure running past here around noon.", Beni spoke

"That's why you're suspecting me?!", he shouted

"Ceylan, calm down!", we were getting stares from the customers

Then Wakamei came up," What can I get you guys?"

"Sorry Guren.", Ceylan spoke,"Wakamei, I'd like a lime parfait!"

"I'd like a super burger.", I ordered

"I'll have an omelette.", Chooki said

"I'll take a vanilla ice cream.",Gen replied

"I'll take the same." , Beni spoke

"And I'll have a root beer float!", Toxsa finished

"Ok, I'll be right back.", Wakamei smiled turning around to go give our orders

\- After -

\- No one -

The sun momentarily shone on a mysterious person who was sitting on a tree branch, revealing them to be a young boy, no older than Guren as the others, also he had a familiar hair color, blue.

\- Someone -

I was sitting on a tree branch. I watched the group of 6 part ways as they all headed home. I was thinking about ways to attack them.

"Soon, things will turn out to be sooo much fun, don't you agree Ceylan?", I chuckled to myself as the sun shone brightly while going down.

And vanished.

To be Continued...


	3. Separated!

 -Guren-

I arrived home to see that my dad still hadn't arrived back from work, and Diaya was sleeping on the cough.

'I guess I'm having leftovers again.'

I walked over to the fridge to get the food, when the phone rang, and my core brick started to glow.

'It's one or the other', I ended up leaving to Mr.White's again.

-no one-

The voicemail went off as Guren left

"Hello? Guren? I guess your not home at the moment. I'll have to come back late around 12PM. You can eat what we have for leftovers. I'm sorry for staying late.", it was Mr. Nash

The house returned to silence...

\- Guren -

I was the first to arrive back at Mr. White's, the others came shortly after. We all stood around Mr. White who had a serious face.

"What's wrong?", Toxsa asked, " Calling us at this time again?"

"Luckly I'm up because I had to watch Kiro for awhile.",Chooki yawned

"There's a problem that I've been notified about.", Mr. White spoke as he turned around to face us," Villius is back."

"Eh?!", we all shouted

"How, I thought I beat him with the wolf!", I exclaimed

"I think you might've just sealed him...",Gen said to me,"after all, how would he've broken out?"

"Hm... True, now that I think about it..."

"Unless, someone freed him?",Beni advised

"If that's true, then who?", Toxsa wondered

We all gazed around the room all sharing a worried or suspicious look.

When I looked at Ceylan, I noticed how quiet he'd been.

"Ceylan, are you okay?", I walked over

"Having to deal with friends who supposedly accuse you of working with Villius, of course I'm okay! Do I look okay to you?", he replied sarcastically

"Um... No?"

"Ha~. It's just that I've been real tired lately... I don't know why!"

"Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's strange."

"Yeah."

Our bricks had started to glow again when I was about to ask Ceylan something else.

"Quick!",Mr.White yelled

We all nodded to each other, and entered the portal.

But I think something bad happened...

\- Quarton: Safari-

\- Beni -

We had been called late in the night to Mr. White's for some reason. We also discovered that Villius was back, and someone maybe freed him. After a while, we finally left for Quarton.

I woke up on Quarton in my Vanetta form, Gen was next to me as Dromus.

"Gen, Gen! Wake up!", I cried

"Don't shake me too hard!",Gen woke up, "Where are the others?"

"I don't know, I just woke a bit before you..."

We stood up and looked at our surroundings, the safari land had changed. It was worse than before we had defeated Villius. There was less grass where we were and it seemed to only affect the area around us...

"He really is back.", Gen spoke snapping me from my thoughts," come look."

It was true the grass, it was become stone, actual rock stone! "It's like medusa was here...", I trailed off," let's go search for the others."

"Ok."

And off we went in search of Guren and the others.

\- Quarton:Desert-

\- Chooki-

I woke up to find Toxsa looking at me, startling me.

"Ah!", I yelled startled,"T-Toxsa, I've told you not to do that!"

"Sorry.", he replied

"Where are we?"

"In some sort of desert, I hope we don't get lost like in those adventure maps where it takes forever to get to another village!"

I was just off to the side when I noticed that there was a huge crater in front of him.

"Toxsa, stop!", I held back Toxsa by holding on to his arm

"Hey, why'd you do that?", Toxsa asked

"Look in front of you!"

"Hm? Whoa, that's huge!"

"Exactly why I stopped you!"

"Did you look around us?",he suddenly asked worried

"No. Why?"

"Well for you case, we're surrounded by a circle of huge deep, craters!"

I sighed, this was going to take forever to get to the other side.

\- Quarton: Ocean-

\- Ceylan-

It's pitch black... Am I unconscious? Funny, I'm listening to myself talk in my head...

"...lan..."

Hm? Is that a voice I hear, or is it me playing tricks on myself?

"...Ceylan..."

It's getting louder, wait Guren?

"Ceylan!"

I felt warm, must be Guren using his powers, or is it the sun?

"CEYLAN!!!"

I snapped my eyes open.

"Ah!", I gasped deeply

"Ceylan, are you okay?", Guren asked me

"G-Guren!", I hugged him

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yeah!", I smiled," By the way, where are we? This is still Quarton, right?"

"Yeah, if it is, then we just landed in one of its oceans."

I noticed the small boat.

"Did you build this?"

"No, we actually landed in it, luck for us.", Guren said

"Guren," I paused for a moment," How long was I out?"

"About 10 minutes roughly."

"Really?"

"Okay, it was 8 minutes."

"Thank you. Soooo, now what do we do?"

We sat in silence as the boat gently floated amongst the waves.

I suddenly felt light headed, I felt myself collapse. I heard Guren yell my name again as I blacked-out again.

"Ceylan!"


	4. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villius isn't going to be written the same as everyone else.
> 
> Some attack names might be wrong, I'm sorry if they are.

Previously: The Tenkai Knights went to Quarton, but something went wrong with the portal, and they were all separated! While they're separated, Villius appears to be plotting something.

-Villius's lair-

-no one-

There was a big black, with a few red lights scattered about, room, in the middle of that room was a person in a throne, Villius.

"I've finally come back!",Villius said," now it's time to form my army again!"

He summoned a few corrupted soldiers.

"Today is the day we rise again!" They all cheered, two figure walked in.

"Master Villius! Your alive!", they both cried

"Of course I am you fools! You didn't think that is go down that easily? Now listen up, I'm giving you two important tasks to defeat the Tenkai Knights, don't dare to mess up!"

"Y-yes, Master Villius!", the two saluted and left the room

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes, this should be fun, Bravenwolf! I won't lose!"

\- outside -

The two figures were walking to go in search of the Tenkai Knights.

"I'm glad he's alive, but he seems scarier!", shuddered Slyger as they walked

"I know, it's like he got an upgrade!",Granox replied

The two continued to walk...

\- Safari -

\- Gen -

It felt like forever since we've left where we started, yet somehow we keep walking in circles... Maybe we're stuck in a loop? Uh, that'd be worse, I hope that we did the others soon.

"Ah! Gen!",I heard Beni scream,"Help! Help me!"

I looked behind me to see Beni being kidnapped by a corrupted soldier?!

"Let go of her!", I yelled,"Whirlwind blast!"

My attack hit the soldier, and Beni jumped away as the other corrupted tried to catch her, and Granox appeared!

"Let's get out of here!", I ordered "Ok!"

We ran like mad! I really hope that we find the others soon!

\- Desert -

\- Toxsa -

Chooki and I created a small campfire, how? I have no idea! Anyways, we were warming ourselves up, I never knew how cold a desert could become at night, brrrr! It had only been 15 minutes since we started the fire, and it died out! Then we heard something, or someone!

"Chooki, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, let's be cautious.", Chooki replied, and shivering a bit I knew that it was cold, but not that cold, unless the realization hit me, Chooki was scared of scary things!

Just like that time all four of us went to the theme park, and went to the Haunted House, Chooki freaked out, as when I say freaked out, I mean it! It's not a good thing! I gulped at the memory.

"Chooki, it's ok, it's probably just the wind or something?", I tried to calm him down

"Do you know the situation we're in?!"

"Yeah!"

Then out of the blue, Chooki was hit in the head by a beam.

"Chooki! Are you okay?", I helped him up

"Yeah, but I think I know who we're dealing with.", he said rubbing his head

"Who?"

"Sylger."

"Eh?!"

We were beginning to be ambushed by black-purple beams! Great, just great! That's the last thing I need at night, Slyger! We're in deep trouble!

\- Ocean -

-Guren-

It's hard to fall asleep in a boat, especially if you have seasickness... Ugh... We've been stranded at sea for the last few hours, no sight of land, Ceylan unconscious, and myself becoming sick... That's when I fell forward, I saw a shadow loom over me.

"Ah!", I fell backwards

It was just a palm tree, great maybe I'm hallucinating? Then I looked down to see sand! We finally hit land! I turned to wake up Ceylan, only to fid he was missing! I turned back to look, and I was tackled to the ground by, Ceylan?! He got up and started to attack the air, is he possessed, or having a bad dream?

"Ceylan wake up!", I shook him by the shoulders

"Uh?", he mumbled

"Ceylan!", I tried again

"What?", he woke up this time

"We hit land!"

"Great! Now it's going to take us longer to find the others!", he complained as he got out of the boat," Hm? Is that a light?"

"Where?"

"Over there!"

We turned our selves towards the light, and then it died out.

"Lame! I bet they saw us!", Ceylan cried," In this darkness, they'd probably mistake us for corrupted!"

"I don't think so.", I said

We started to walk over and soon heard three familiar voices, Chooki, Toxsa and Slyger?! We ran over to help them.

"Comet blast!", I attacked

"Ice arrow!", Ceylan attacked

"Noooo!", Sylger yelled as he became a block and flew back to Villius's lair

The two figures looked at us," Guren, Ceylan!"

"Why are you over there?", I yelled

"We don't know, we woke up here!", Toxsa yelled back

\- Chooki -

We were saved by Guren and Ceylan! I'm glad they found us, but I wonder where Gen and Beni are. How are we going to get across this crater? Oh wait, we can fly! We can fly, we can fly (you get the point), so we flew over. We grouped up and searched for Gen and Beni till we saw a huge dust cloud off in the distance.

\- Beni-

We've been running for a while! That's when we noticed four figure, it was the others, I'm so relieved! My feet hurt and we still have those corrupted dorks on our feet!

\- No one-

All six had been reunited at last, and beat Granox. Back at Villius's lair he was angry, and didn't give Syger and Granox a second chance draining them of their energy, to soon deal with the problem himself .


	5. Almost corrupted

 - Earth-

\- no one -

Our heroes returned home, after a long night, on Earth and Quarton. Once again that blue figure appeared, and disappeared.

\- Ceylan-

I was walking home with Guren, who willing jumped along. I was deep in thought wondering why I was unconscious when we arrived in Quarton, along why we were separated. Mr. White just shrugged it off as a error in the system, when we asked him. I wonder if he's hiding something... Maybe it has something to do with me, or Villius's return? Agh, my head hurts when I think too much!!!

Guren looked over to me, " Ceylan, are you okay?"

"Yeah... Sorry, I was overthinking..."

"About what?"

"Why the portal separated all of us..."

"That was weird."

We walked in silence for a while, I went back to thinking... What if Guren is hiding something from me? I shook that thought off, that can't be true, he's my best friend! I started to walking faster.

"Ceylan, why're you in a hurry?", Guren caught up

I looked at the time on my watch, 11:53.

"I have to be back before 12:00!", I said in a hurry

I finally reached my house, Guren left earlier his house being before mine.

"I'm home!", I yelled only to find the house vacant," Mom, Dad? Anyone?"

'I guess they fell asleep before I came home...'

I went to my room,and laid on my bed as it started to rain. Suddenly I felt a jab of pain from my stomach, a small part of it was glowing a purple-black color. I lifted my shirt and sweatshirt halfway, to find a mark, on my lower right side of my waist, it was like a dragon, but it also had a snake, making it an unfamiliar symbol. I ignored it for now, but decided to ask Mr.White about it the next day.

\- next day -

I went to Mr.White's after school. We were seated in the 'meeting room', as Toxsa likes to call it.

"Ceylan, I'm seeing you a lot more nowadays."

"Yeah, remember when I told you about Villius's return?"

"Yes? Did you find or remember anything else?"

"I haven't remembered much, but last night I found this.", I said showing him the mark

Mr.White appeared to be shocked by the mark.

"This is...!", he said with his eyes wide open,"This is the mark of the corrupted!"

"Why do I have it?!"

"Let me see your corebrick.", he replied ignoring my previous question

I showed him my corebrick.

"Just what I thought.", he turned back to me," Ceylan, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to confiscate your corebrick for a few days, this is a serious problem."

"Oh.", was all that I could say

I was kinda disappointed to have my brick gone for a few days, but if it'll help Mr.White's research in defeating the corrupted than I won't complain. I had to leave later.

\- Mr. White-

Ceylan came in to show me a mark that he had found last night. How did it even get there?! I walked down to the 'basement' and put his corebrick inside a scanning box waiting for the results.

[ON. NOW SCANNING: TRIBUTON COREBRICK]

After a while it showed the results.

[RESULTS: UNCORRUPTED:25% CORRUPTED: 75% SAFE TO USE: NO HOW LONG TO UNCORRUPT: 5-6 DAYS CURRENT USER:??? ERROR ERROR ERROR DUE TO ERROR THE SYSTEM WILL NOW (FORCEFULLY) SHUT DOWN]

I was surprised by the last lines, my machine has never had an error before! Back to the main subject, Ceylan's corebrick was 75% corrupted, how was that possible? Unless... I ran over to my bookshelf and took out an old, dusty book that I hadn't touched over the last 15 years. It was titled, Everything about Quarton. It may seem stupid, but it's really helpful (Mr. Nash wrote it). I opened the book to the page glossary.

[ Everything about Quarton (by Mr.Nash) -GLOSSARY-

1: Introduction

2-4: Legendary Knights

5-7: Corrupted

8: Guardians

9: Animals

10-15: Combined attacks, Titan Mode, and Elemental Mode.

16: Non-prophecy Knights

17: Possible situations, and Portal Device

18: Corebrick corruption

19-24: How to save Tenkai Energy

25-29: How to stop Corebrick corruption

30-34: How to unturn a corrupted Knight or Corekai.

35-37: How to reseal Villius.

38: Afterwords

39: (minor) Authors note END]

I scanned pages 18, 25-29, 30-34, 35-37. Most of what Mr.Nash had written were predictions and/or guesses. I looked at the first page of pages 25-29.

[How to Stop Corebrick Corruption Page. 25-29 To stop corebrick corruption you can choose one of four ways.

1: You use the power of the other corebricks to stop the corruption. Warning: This does not last forever, and may cause side effects to the owner, such as headaches, stomachaches, muscle pains, etc.

2: Your second option is to use the power of the Tenkai Dragon, for this you just need the two Dragon keys. Warning: It may take a few times to work.

3: Third option is to use the power of the Tenkai Wolf, the Wolf is one of the few animals on Quatron that can eat the corrupted powers. Warning: injuries may be painful.

4: Final option is to find a way yourself. These are the four possible solutions that are known, there may be others, but we never had to use them...]

It was somewhat helpful... And thus I ended up spending the rest of the afternoon, and night researching.


	6. Missing?

-Guren-

I went to school today, to see that Ceylan wasn't there again.

Maybe he stayed up studying again?

We do have a huge test today, ugh, speaking of tests,  _I_ didn't study!

-After test-

I put my head down on the desk, man that test  _was_ hard...

Maybe I should motivate myself with a goal?

Ahh, why am I asking myself questions?! 

I finally heard the bell, yes!

Just as I was about to leave i heard my teacher say "Guren, could you stay? I'd like to talk with you."

Oh on, this can't be good... 

I hope.

-Turtle Diner-

-Chooki-

I don't know why today, but I've been very impatient!

I'm pretty sure I've looked at my watch 30, maybe 40 time already!

I hope I don't have OCD.

Toxsa came over to me "Hey, have you been feeling really worried or what ever lately?"

"You too? Man, I'm glad it's not just me!" I reply

Good, I wasn't going insane!

However, I wonder what's taking Guren so long?

Beni walked in with Kiro.

\- Kiro -

"Chooki!" I waved to my dear cousin

He waved back.

I had been with Beni since she came over to babysit me again. 

I really look up to her!

I still wonder if Chooki's alright though?

This morning he actually woke up tripping over his boxers!!!   
  
He also missed breakfast, had toothpaste squirted in his face, almost attacked by a neighbors dog, yeah...

He must have a bad day, or it's mojo.

"Kiro." Beni's voice snapped me out of my thoughts "Want to go sit in a booth or at the counter?"

"Counter!" I exclaimed eagerly

"Ok."

\- Beni -

I don't know if it's me or anything, but I've been having a bad day so far... 

But since I've been with Kiro, nothing bad's happened since this morning.

She must be like another lucky charm.

I bet Villius has something to do with this.

\- somewhere-

\- Gen -

I can't believe that I'm  **LOST**!!!

Ugh, I've had a huge, annoying headache since I woke up from my dream.

It was strange.

I was in Quarton with the others, however Ceylan was missing. 

In front of us was Villius and his son, I think it was?

He said his name was K_ R_ S_...?

I really don't remember, but he attacked us and took Beni, Chooki, and Toxsa down easily. 

Then it was just Guren and I.

I remember hearing Guren yell "Wake up!"

I was unable to help Guren, Villius had attacked me.

Then the Tenkai Dragon appeared and that's all I remember.

I walked into a person.

"Sorry I wasn't looking.", I apologized

The person I bumped into was a boy my age with blue hair. 

"Ceylan?" I jumped

"Are you talking to me?" the boy asked

"Yeah."

"Well, that's not my name."

"Then what's your name?"

"Why should I tell a stranger that walked into me?" the boy began to get annoyed

True, I had asked him out of the blue after I bumped into him.

"Well...Um..."

"I'm just kidding, but I'm not the person that you though I was."

I was puzzled by his sentence. 

The boy closed his blue eye's and when he reopened them, they were an unusual shade of purple.

"What do you think,  _Dromus_?"

I felt my eyes widen, how'd this kid know my secret?

I began to look around at my surroundings, they were turning to brickification. 

"Are?"

I looked at the boy.

"You?"

He smirked.

"READY?"

My world turned black.

The last thing I thought before I blacked out was the name Kurosu.

\- Turtle Diner-

\- Toxsa -

We all had a bad day from what I heard from the others stories. 

We were waiting for Guren and Gen. 

I knew Guren was still back at school, and Gen was wherever.

But, man I had a bad feeling in my stomach. 

Beni had come back after she brought Kiro home. 

Some time after Beni came back, a strange blue haired, purple eyed boy walked into the diner.

"Guys I have a bad feeling." Chooki said quietly enough for only Beni and I to hear

We both agreed as the boy walked up to us. 

"Yo." he said "Waiting for someone?"

I raised my eyebrow.

He lowered his voice for only us to hear " _Dromus_?"

Ours eyes widened, how'd he know?

The boy chuckled "That expression never gets old. Say goodbye."

We were confused.

"Just like him! Go on!"

We then realized that the whole diner was brickified!

Also before we knew it, we were all knocked out. 

Save us GUREN!!!

 

 


End file.
